Clarktavia Oneshots
by GGiiaaddaa
Summary: Alcune oneshots a tema clarktavia tradotte dalla sottoscritta. Ci tengo a ideare che non le ho ideate io.
1. Friends with Benefits

Non mia.

Clarke si sentiva così stupida, come aveva potuto non accorgersene prima? Come aveva potuto capire di essere innamorata della sua migliore amica solo dopo esserci andata a letto? Era così stupida.

In un modo o nell'altro non ci aveva mai pensato prima. Era la sua migliore amica, volerle bene era una cosa normalissima, Clarke ci era così abituata, non si era nemmeno accorta quando i suoi sentimenti erano cambiati.

Il sesso con Octavia era stato sicuramente illuminante. Se c'era una cosa di cui Clarke non era a conoscenza sul conto della bruna, erano sicuramente le sue abilità tra le lenzuola. Era successo per caso; erano ubriache ed avevano iniziato a coccolarsi.Non era insolito per loro, molto spesso si comportavano come una coppietta, coccolandosi amorevolmente.Ma quella volta era stata diversa.C'era una tale tensione sessuale tra loro che non c'era mai stata.O forse c'era sempre stata e Clarke non l'aveva mai percepita. Non era particolarmente brava a notare quei dettagli.

Alla fine Clarke l'aveva baciata e Octavia aveva ricambiato.

Quella notte era stata un misto di vestiti sparpagliati in ogni angolo della casa, gemiti e urla di piacere e schiene inarcate. Certo la bruna era brava a letto, e nemmeno la bionda scherzava, ma quello che aveva colpito Clarke era la loro intimità. Octavia si era addormentata accanto a lei e le aveva messo un braccio a circondarle il busto, stringendola forte.Clarke aveva osservato Octavia per buona parte del tempo impiegato per addormentarsi, e si era accorta di provare qualcosa di diverso dall'amore fraterno verso la bruna.

La mattina seguente però non ne avevano parlato.Clarke si aspettava che Octavia avrebbe detto qualcosa, anche solo una delle sue battute sarcastiche che la bionda adorava tanto. Si aspettava che la bruna avrebbe almeno detto qualcosa riguardo al fatto che era stato solo un errore o che, come Clarke, aveva capito di amarla; ma la bruna non menzionò nemmeno l'argomento, tralasciando alcune battutine decisamente in stile Octavia.La giornata era stata normale. Uguale a tutte le altre. Come se non fosse accaduto nulla tra le due. Ma Clarke sapeva cosa voleva ora; solo che non aveva trovato il modo giusto per dirlo ad Octavia. Ed aveva una paura fottuta.

Così, lei rimase in silenzio.Si aspettava che non sarebbe più successo. Almeno non fino a quando non sarebbe stata a conoscenza dei sentimenti Octavia.

Invece, al contrario di quello che pensava Clarke, accadde di nuovo.E non ne parlarono, proprio come la prima volta.

Poi accadde una terza volta, e una quarta, addirittura una quinta e Clarke non aveva ancora detto nulla. Dopo la sesta volta Clarke decise di confessare ad Octavia i suoi sentimenti. Forse c'era una possibilità che Octavia provasse qualcosa per lei? In fondo erano finite a letto assieme sei volte.

Con tanti pensieri nella testa, Clarke si presentò al bar dove sarebbero dovute incontrarsi con i loro amici.Forse avrebbe potuto parlare con Octavia prima del loro arrivo.

Tuttavia, quando arrivò lì, Clarke si pentì amaramente di aver pensato che Octavia provasse qualcosa per lei.

Octavia stava flirtando con un'altra ragazza. Clarke sapeva pure il suo nome.

Come poteva essere stata così stupida da pensare che Octavia ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti?Probabilmente era solo sesso per lei.

Clarke voltò i tacchi, precipitandosi fuori dal bar, mandando un sms a Raven dove le diceva che quella sera non ci sarebbe stata perchè le era venuta la febbre, Clarke sapeva che se non avesse dato a Raven una buona ragione per la sua imminente mancanza, la giovane meccanica si sarebbe presentata sotto casa sua e l'avrebbe trascinata fuori. Era così impegnata a mandare quel sms che non si accorse nemmeno che Octavia l'aveva vista e le stava andando incontro, senza però riuscire a raggiungerla prima che Clarke uscisse velocemente dal locale.

Clarke passò il resto della serata e la successiva notte a leggere il suo libro preferito e mangiare gelato con qualche canzone deprimente in sottofondo, si sentiva così frustrata. Octavia non aveva chiamato e non le aveva scritto nessun sms per chiederle perchè non si era presentata quella sera al bar, come faceva di solito quando Clarke non andava da qualche parte.

Ovviamente il tempo passò e la loro situazione di "amiche con benefit" si stabilizzò. E con questo intendo che le due ragazze facevano sesso regolarmente, più di tre volte a settimana. Clarke aveva deciso di non dare peso ai suoi sentimenti e di prendere le cose com'erano. Insomma aveva Octavia, non tutta per se, ma almeno era qualcosa.Non voleva rinunciare al loro rapporto rovinandolo con stupidi sentimenti. E non avrebbe potuto reggere la perdita della sua migliore amica. E non era poi così infelice in fondo.Voglio dire, non era felice come avrebbe voluto, ma era felice e questo bastava, giusto?

Tuttavia, il tempo continuava a passare e i sentimenti di Clarke non sembravano affievolirsi, anzi. La bionda non ce la faceva più.

Ora, distesa lì dopo una delle loro scopate, Clarke sentì di dover dire qualcosa.

Chiuse gli occhi, non volendo vedere la reazione di Octavia.

"Pensi mai che dovremmo smettere di farlo?"

Clarke sentì la bruna irrigidirsi accanto a lei, e lo strano silenzio tombale della bruna non l'aiutò a calmarsi.

Dopo alcuni minuti la bruna riuscì a parlare "Vuoi smettere?"

"No... ma io- io solo- non ce la faccio più, O. Non posso farlo sapendo che non sei mia, io ti voglio tutta per me. Se tu non provi lo stesso, dovremmo smettere Octavia." Ammise Clarke, incapace di guardarla in faccia.

"Clarke... sono tua da quando avevamo 15 anni. Pensavo lo sapessi."

La testa di Clarke scattò in alto per incontrare il suo sguardo."Che cosa?"

Octavia sospirò."Sono innamorata di te da quando avevo 15 anni e tu mi prendevi in giro dicendomi che eri più grande di me di due mesi, non ho mai detto niente perché pensavo non ti sentissi allo stesso modo. Sapevo che non sarebbe stata una buona idea finire a letto con te, ma io lo volevo ed evidentemente a te non dispiaceva. Mi dispiace di non averti mai detto nulla, ma sai che sono irresistibile ed era ovvio che ti saresti innamorata di me."

"Oh mio dio, sei una tale idiota."Clarke sbuffò sonoramente.

Ma prima che Octavia potesse aggiungere qualcosa Clarke si sporse e la baciò delicatamente, cercando di farle capire che provava le stesse cose per lei.


	2. Boring Party

Non mia.

Quando Bellamy l'aveva trascinata alla festa di compleanno di una delle sue colleghe e più care amiche, le aveva promesso che si sarebbe divertita. Octavia ne dubitava fortemente dato che non conosceva nemmeno la festeggiata.

Finora, infatti, Octavia non si stava divertendo.

Nel momento in cui arrivarono Bellamy si unì ai suoi amici e Octavia rimase sola, in piedi nell'angolo vicino al bar, in quel momento suo più caro amico. Stava bevendo uno strano cocktail, Octavia poteva sentire una punta di fragola, ma non era sicura di cosa fosse o di volerlo davvero sapere.

Octavia sbuffò rumorosamente, chiedendosi se Bell si sarebbe arrabbiato se se ne fosse andata senza di lui. Al momento sembrava essere parecchio impegnato a parlare con una bella ragazza mora, Octavia non sapeva il suo nome, ma era quasi sicura che fosse la ragazza per cui suo fratello aveva una cotta. Ne parlava sempre in casa ed anche se non avrebbe mai smesso di negarlo Octavia sapeva bene che gli piaceva. La mora sembrava una ragazza simpatica, alla mano - Octavia era sempre stata brava a cogliere quei dettagli - era poco più bassa di Bellamy, non aveva un corpo particolarmente tonico, aveva quella leggera pancetta di chi non fa sport regolarmente. Octavia normalmente non sopportava le ragazze di Bellamy, spesso senza un minimo di cervello, ma questa le sembrava una ragazza intelligente ed inoltre dal posto in cui si trovava Octavia poteva affermare che la mora aveva proprio un bel culo. Non sapeva perchè, ma quella ragazza le andava a genio, certo lei era molto più lasciva di Bellamy che cercava di opporsi atutte le sue relazioni, facendo il grande fratello geloso e ampiamente rompi scatole.

Stava per infilarsi la mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans per prendere il cellulare e mandare un sms a Bellamy dove lo avrebbe avvertito che se ne stata andando, quando una bella ragazza bionda le si avvicinò.

"Ehi" Iniziò lei, sorridendo brillantemente."Sei Octavia, vero? La sorella minore di Bellamy, giusto?"

Octavia aveva la lingua annodata, per un attimo non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono. Non le era mai successo, lei aveva sempre la risposta pronta.

"In persona." Rispose poi accennando un piccolo sorriso.

"È bello conoscerti finalmente" Rispose la donna e Octavia potè sentire chiaramente sincerità nella voce della ragazza davanti a lei."Bellamy ci parla spesso di te."

Octavia sorrise nervosamente."Tutte cose belle spero, e se vi ha detto qualcosa di male, mentiva."Disse guardando la bionda negli occhi.

La ragazza sbuffò, facendo sorridere Octavia, perchè in realtà era un suono carino."Bellamy dice solo cose belle." Disse sorridendo."Ripete spesso, e cito con parole testuali, 'Fa sempre quello che vuole e mai quello che le dico, ma è la persona a cui voglio più bene su questo pianeta'."

Octavia sorrise amorevolmente, guardando verso Bell e incrociando il suo sguardo. Bellamy le fece una linguaccia e continuò la sua conversazione con la mora, ma Octavia stava sorridendo ampiamente perché non dubitava che Bellamy avesse detto una cosa del genere e provò improvvisamente un bene infinito per quell'idiota del suo fratellone.

"Mi ha cresciuta bene" disse Octavia, nel suo tono di voce c'era evidente ironia, ma i suoi occhi guardavano ancora orgogliosamente il maggiore dei Blake.

La bionda gli sorrise di nuovo e Octavia voleva davvero continuare a parlare con lei, così rimandò il suo rientro a casa, almeno per un po'.

Parlarono per quelle che sembrano ore e Octavia si dimenticò definitivamente del suo rientro a casa. Octavia apprese che il suo nome era Clarke e che lavorava con Bellamy allo Starbucks vicino all'istituto artistico dove studiava. Octavia le disse che studiava psicologia e che era particolarmente interessata a quella criminale, quasi fu sorpresa quando vide interesse nello sguardo della bionda

Quando ci fu una pausa nella conversazione Clarke le chiese se si stava divertendo alla festa.Era una domanda a cui di solito esitava rispondere, perchè anche essendo molto diretta, preferiva non offendere nessuno, ma trovava così facile essere onesta con lei che quasi non ci pensò. Octavia le disse che la festa era stata noiosa fino a quando Clarke non era andata a parlarle. Lo disse con una tale naturalezza che quasi non si accorse del rossore apparso sulle guance di Clarke.

Alla fine si stava divertendo, anche se non lo avrebbe detto a Bell, che proprio in quel momento sembrava essersi ricordato dell'esistenza della sorella e si stava dirigendo verso di loro.

"Ehi, Grif! Ehi, O!" Iniziò Bellamy, sogghignando quando vide un leggero fastidio per l'interruzione nello sguardo di Octavia."Vedo che voi ragazze non avete più bisogno che io vi presenti!"

Octavia ignorò ampiamente il luccichio provocante e consapevole nei suoi occhi."No, Clarke e io ci siamo già presentate, sai lei si è ricordata della mia esistenza e nemmeno mi conosceva al contrario di te che sei sparito appena siamo entrati" Octavia sorrise compiaciuta, guardando Bellamy con sguardo di sfida. Il ragazzo le regalò un dito medio accompagnato da una linguaccia e poi si rivolse a Clarke. "Allora Grif, com'è la mia sorellina? Ti sta importunando con il suo sarcasmo?"

"Sì," commentò Clarke, guardando i due divertita."Tua sorella è fantastica, Bell. Anche se ha definito la mia festa noiosa."

Octavia sbattè le palpebre, scioccata.Ripensò alla loro conversazione e chiuse gli occhi quando si rese conto di averlo detto. Cazzo.

"Oh mio dio!" canzonò Bellamy, emettendo una forte risata.

Octavia gemette, arrossendo visibilmente."Mi dispiace così tanto, non sapevo che questa fosse la tua festa."

Ma Clarke sorrise comprensiva facendole l'occhiolino."Non preoccuparti, tu non conosci davvero nessuno e Bellamy era troppo impegnato a flirtare, per far divertire sua sorella. Posso immaginare non fosse il massimo del divertimento stare lì nell'angolo bar." Disse ridendo.

Si rilassò vedendo lo sguardo divertito della bionda, segno che non era arrabbiata con lei.

"Ancora" Octavia scrollò le spalle."Mi dispiace."

"Non ti preoccupare, O, ti perdono" ridacchiò Clarke, dandole un'occhiata piena di affetto, il che era strano considerando che si erano conosciute poche ore prima.E quello che Octavia trovò ancora più strano, era il fatto che non le sembrasse nemmeno strano.Chiaramente quel cocktail era più forte di quanto pensasse.

Nel frattempo, Bellamy stava guardando le due ragazze che ancora si lanciavano sguardi affettuosi, leggermente scioccato. Octavia non era una ragazza particolarmente affettuosa e non permetteva a nessuno di chiamarla 'O' solo alle persone importanti regalava quest'onore, gli altri la chiamavano 'Tavia' solo lui ormai la chiamava 'O'.Eppure, quando Clarke aveva usato quel soprannome Octavia non aveva mosso un muscolo.Huh. Bellamy sorrise compiaciuto, forse la sua sorellina aveva trovato qualcuno di speciale.


	3. A dog

Non mia.

"Vuoi cosa?" Chiese Clarke fissando la sua coinquilina, non che la sua migliore amica.

Octavia la fissò con aria di sfida, guardandola dritta negli occhi con uno sguardo così intenso che Clarke sapeva significare che non avrebbe rinunciato.

Dio, amava quella donna. E sarebbe stata più che felice di darle tutto ciò che voleva, ma in quel momento le stava scoppiando la testa e la sua giornata al lavoro era stata particolarmente pesante; tutto quello che voleva era stendersi sul divano, con del cibo cinese, Octavia e netflix.

"O" Sospirò Clarke, massaggiandosi le tempie, cercando di scacciare il mal di testa che la assillava da quella mattina. "Non possiamo prendere un cane."

Octavia aprì la bocca per protestare, ma quando spostò lo sguardo su Clarke notò subito che qualcosa non andava. "Cosa c'è che non va, Clarke?" Chiese piano, sedendosi affianco a lei sul divano.

"Niente" provò, ma si interruppe quando girò il collo nel modo sbagliato ed avvertì un fitta di dolore ad esso. Sospirò di nuovo, afflitta. "Oggi è stata una giornata davvero pesante, possiamo aspettare ancora un po' prima di parlare di questo cane? Almeno fino a domani?"

Octavia annuì. "Certo, mi dispiace, non mi ero resa conto che avessi passato una brutta giornata. Solo che ho appena visto questo cagnolino adorabile mentre tornavo a casa e ho pensato che mi piacerebbe averne uno tutto nostro, ma va bene, ne parleremo un'altra volta. Ora rilassati, io ordino del cinese e torno"continuò Octavia, sogghignando. "Intanto fai partire quel film che so che vuoi vedere ma di cui non voglio pronunciare il nome, io ordino, vuoi il solito?"

Clarke annuì, sorridendole affettuosamente. Sapeva esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno prima ancora che la bionda dicesse qualcosa ed anche lei sapeva perfettamente di cosa aveva bisogno Octavia in tutte le evenienze; era ciò che le aveva rese ottime coinquiline ed ottime amiche prima di tutto. Ed era uno dei motivi principali per cui Clarke pensava di poter essere un'ottima fidanzata per Octavia. Ora aveva solo bisogno che Octavia ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti e sarebbero state perfette assieme.

Clarke scelse il suo film preferito e si diresse in camera per togliersi gli abiti sporchi di pittura che aveva indossato quella mattina. Indossò un paio di pantaloncini, e la maglietta enorme dei Bulls che le aveva regalato Octavia per il suo compleanno.

Quando rientrò nel soggiorno, Octavia era già sul divano con i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino, che guardava il cellulare con fare annoiato. Clarke potè vedere che anche lei si era cambiata, aveva tolto i vestiti che usava in studio sostituendoli con solo una maglietta larga che le copriva a malapena il sedere.

Clarke deglutì, prendendosi un momento per ammirare la vista di quelle gambe perfette. Non era la prima volta che vedeva Octavia seminuda, ma ogni volta era un piacere.

Octavia la notò in piedi sulla soglia e le rivolse un sorriso. "Ehi."

"Ehi." rispose Clarke tranquillamente, sorridendo, andando a sedersi accanto a lei sul divano. Octavia sollevò automaticamente il braccio, posando il telefono sul tavolino da caffè, e Clarke le si appoggiò contro, circondandole il busto con le braccia.

"Il cibo dovrebbe essere qui tra mezz'ora" Borbottò Octavia sbadigliando.

"Perfetto" rispose Clarke, stringendola distrattamente mentre prestava attenzione all'introduzione del film.

Mezz'ora passò molto rapidamente e Clarke quasi si sorprese quando sentì il campanello suonare. Octavia brontolò e sciolse a malincuore l'abbraccio in cui l'aveva stretta Clarke. Si allungò, sbadigliando, verso la borsetta per afferrare il portafoglio e dirigersi verso la porta.

La bruna pagò il cibo velocemente ed educatamente mentre la donna le fissava le gambe in modo plateale. Clarke trovò strano che Octavia non diede nessun tipo di attenzione a quella donna, solitamente si fermava a flirtare a volte guadagnandosi anche il numero. Ma quella sera Octavia non rivolse nemmeno una parola o uno sguardo di troppo alla donna e dopo averla ringraziata chiuse la porta con un lieve colpo.

Octavia si fermò in cucina per prendere delle posate, dato che Clarke era senza speranza con le bacchette, due bicchieri e due birre. Si diresse verso Clarke, posò cibo e bevande sul tavolino da caffè e si lasciò cadere sul divano con un piccolo sbuffo. Quando si girò per dare a Clarke il suo cibo la trovò a fissarla con uno sguardo illeggibile.

"Cosa?" Le chiese, arrossendo leggermente, sentendosi timida tutto d'un tratto.

Clarke sorrise. Un sorriso pieno di luce, pieno di amore e affetto. Uno che Octavia non si sarebbe mai persa perchè la bionda faticava a sorridere così luminosamente alle persone dalla morte di Lexa. Octavia si sentì oltremodo speciale in quanto l'unica persona a far comparire quei sorrisi sulle labbra di Clarke era stata Lexa. La bruna impresse quel sorriso nella sua mente, come a non volerlo mai scordare.

"Niente" Rispose Clarke, rispondendo solo per metà alla domanda. Octavia continuò a guardarla, posandole una mano sul ginocchio, al quale tocco Clarke rabbrividì.

"Stavo solo pensando a quanto sei fantastica "

Octavia trattenne il respiro per un attimo, la voce di Clarke era uscita così sicura, cristallina. Come se fosse un fatto, non un'opinione.

La bruna si schiarì la gola e si costrinse a guardare il cibo mentre arrossiva leggermente. Poi porse il suo cibo a Clarke regalandole un sorriso speciale, proprio come quello che Clarke aveva riservato a lei poco prima. Si risistemò accanto alla bionda per mangiare, nessuna delle due disse nulla, rimasero in silenzio, con il solo rumore del film in sottofondo. Non era un silenzio imbarazzante, ma nemmeno uno di quelli piacevoli, era un silenzio che aveva tante cose da dire ma che era impossibilitato di farlo.

Clarke finì il suo cibo e posò i cartoni sul tavolino da caffè, girandosi per afferrare anche quelli di Octavia, ma quando si alzò per andarli a buttare Octavia le prese la mano tirandosela a sedere sulle ginocchia.

Clarke si rifiutò di guardarla negli occhi, stava arrossendo.

La bruna le mise due dita sotto il mento costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo, per poi lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. "Come stai, principessa?"

"Ora bene" Rispose Clarke timidamente, sistemandosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Octavia e avvolgendole le mani intorno alla testa, giocando con alcune ciocche all'estremità del collo.

Octavia sorrise. "Ovvio io sono fantastica!"

"Come vuoi, O" Clarke le sorrise cercando di lasciarle un bacio sul guancia, mancandola in pieno e beccando l'angolo della bocca di Octavia. Ci fu un momento in cui si guardarono negli occhi poi Octavia la baciò per davvero, sporgendosi e poggiando le mani sulle cosce della bionda.

Clarke sentì il profumo marcato di Octavia invaderle le narici e portò d'istinto una mano tra i capelli bruni. Aveva immaginato più di una volta il loro primo bacio. Immaginava una scena romantica, 'schifosamente diabetica' avrebbe detto Octavia. Eppure in quel momento le sembrava tutto perfetto. Tutto al posto esatto.

Quando si staccarono lo sguardo di Octavia era pieno di nervosismo, ma ben presto il nervosismo venne sostituito da gran felicità, grazie al sorriso luminoso di Clarke.

"Inoltre, sì."

Octavia aggrottò la fronte.

"Per cosa?"

"Sì, possiamo prendere un cane" Il viso di Octavia si illuminò come quello di un bambino a Natale e alzò le braccia in alto urlando "Prenderemo un cane!" per poi sporgersi e stampare un dolce bacio sulle labbra di Clarke. E la bruna potè affermare che quella era la vita che aveva sempre desiderato.


	4. B-day

PRINCESS-MECHANIC (friendship)

Non mia.

Clarke rise alle parole della sua migliore amica, cercando di guardare discretamente se Octavia le stava prestando attenzione. Avevano passato mesi a litigare per quel giorno a TonDC, ma poi la bruna l'aveva perdonata, non perchè non era più arrabbiata, ma perchè non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con Clarke, ma questo la bionda non poteva saperlo. Da quando avevano ripreso il rapporto che avevano prima di quel giorno, Clarke non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. Qualsiasi cosa facesse o pensasse comprendeva Octavia. Non sapeva nemmeno come avesse fatto a ricordarsi del suo compleanno o come facesse a saperlo in primo luogo, ma pensava che ci fosse stato lo zampino di Raven.

"Okay, Clarke" disse Raven, richiamando la sua attenzione. "Bellamy, Murphy e Roan."

Clarke fece una smorfia e prese un lungo sorso dal bicchiere, storcendo il naso.

"Passo."

"Non puoi, sono le regole!" Rispose Harper.

"Tu hai saltato un turno prima." Le ricordò Clarke.

"Perché io ho Monty, sarebbe stato inappropriato!" Cantilenò Harper ridacchiando.

Clarke roteò gli occhi, sapeva bene che la ragazza accanto a lei aveva ragione, ma continuava a trovare la scelta ingiusta.

"Bene" sospirò Clarke. "Uccido Roan perchè mi ha rapita, vado a letto con Murphy e sposo Bellamy."

"Sapevo che c'era qualcosa tra te e Murphy!" Scherzò Raven.

"Dio, no." Rise Clarke. "È solo che se fossimo sposati ci uccideremmo i primi dieci minuti, mntre Bellamy è molto più facile da gestire, anche se è un po' noioso."

"Che romantica." Ridacchio Harper, prendendo un sorso di birra dal suo bicchiere.

"Bene, Raven. Sinclair, Kane e Jaha" Disse ghignando compiaciuta mentre Raven quasi si soffocava con la sua stessa saliva e Harper rideva a crepapelle.

"Sul serio?"

"Sul serio." Rispose Clarke compiaciuta.

'Uccido Jaha perchè... Devo davvero dire perchè? Vado a letto con Kane, anche se tua madre mi ucciderebbe..." Disse Raven sogghignando compiaciuta, sapeva che quella battuta avrebbe infastidito Clarke. "...E sposo Sinclair. "

"Wick sarà offeso." Sospirò Harper alzando un sopracciglio.

"Gli passerà presto." Borbottò Raven, finendo il suo bicchiere.

"Non ne sarei così sicura." Disse Clarke pensierosa. Da quando Raven aveva concluso le cose tra loro il ragazzo si era chiuso molto.

"Ragazze io vado a cercare Monty, prima che Clarke mi faccia una proposta indecente." Disse alzandosi velocemente e dirigendosi verso il suo ragazzo che stava parlando con Jasper e Fox.

"È bello che si siano trovati l'un l'altro." Sospirò Raven, voltandosi verso Clarke.

"Sì, come te e Wick..."

"Non cambiare argomento, Griffin." La avvertì Raven.

"Di chi stiamo parlando?"

"Di Octavia."

Clarke scosse la testa.

"Non stavamo parlando di Octavia."

"Sei ossessionata da lei da mesi ormai." Replicò Raven. "Aspetti sempre un momento privato con lei, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia se c'è lei in giro non le stacchi gli occhi di dosso e qualsiasi cosa decidiamo di fare vuoi sapere cosa ne pensa Octavia, davvero sta diventando sfiancante sentirti parlare sempre di lei." La schernì Raven.

'Non è vero. Non sta succedendo niente tra me e O." Si difese debolmente Clarke.

"Il tuo sguardo è stato tutta la sera dietro di me, ha qualcosa a che fare con una giovane Blake?"

"No."

"Quindi se mi voltassi non la vedrei?" Chiese Raven, conosceva già la risposta ma voleva sentirlo da Clarke.

"Si ok, Raven, hai vinto. Ma non sono ossessionata da lei, sono solo felice che sia tornata a parlarmi." Disse Clarke sorridendo tristemente e portando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

"Clarke..."

"Non sono abbastanza ubriaca per questa conversazione." Disse Clarke buttando giù il suo bicchiere di vino in un sorso.

Raven riempì il bicchiere di Clarke prendendo la bottiglia più vicina a loro.

"Allora bevi." Raven sorrise. "Andiamo, Clarke. Cosa sta succedendo?'

"Te l'ho detto, sono felice che, mi abbia perdonata." Disse Clarke sorridendo tristemente.

"Clarke, non avevi scelta, l'hai fatto per salvare Bellamy. Smetti di incolparti! Io avrei fatto la stessa cosa-" Raven non riuscì a finire perchè Clarke la interruppe.

"Avrei potuto avvertirla."

"Clarke, sai benissimo che Octavia avrebbe fatto evacuare TonDC, condannando Bellamy, e pentendosene in seguito. Hai fatto la scelta giusta."

Clarke si bloccò.

"Clarke, devi perdonare te stessa. Se non ti perdoni tu come pretendi che lo faccia Octavia!"

"Octavia l'ha già fatto." Sussurrò Clarke.

Raven si fermò. "E allora di cosa ti preoccupi?"

"Che possa cambiare idea? Non lo so Raven! La sera che ne abbiamo parlato mi ha baciata."

Raven spalancò gli occhi, avvicinandosi a Clarke. "E poi?"

"Poi io le ho detto che non ero pronta"

Raven si mise la testa fra le mani sospirando. "Sei un'idiota, perchè mai non saresti pronta?!"

"Lei merita qualcuno che non l'abbia lasciata a morire! Merita qualcuno alla sua altezza, qualcuno in grado di renderla felice. Io non sono nemmeno in grado di perdonare me stessa!"

"Ma Clarke, lei ha scelto te."

Clarke guardò di nuovo verso Octavia e questa volta incrociò il suo sguardo. La bruna le regalò un sorriso dolce per poi tornare a ridere con Miller e Jackson di qualcosa che aveva appena detto quest'ultimo.

"Continua a infastidirsi ogni volta che parlo con Bellamy."

Raven rise.

"Certo che si infastidisce quando parli con lui. Qui la maggior parte delle persone pensa che abbiate una storia, e non è poi così strano; cioè lui è bello, alto, muscoloso e l'uomo perfetto per una donna testarda come te. Lui è la strada più semplice. Mi sembra ovvio che Octavia sia preoccupata che tu possa scegliere lui."

"Ma non sono interessata a Bellamy." Disse Clarke, arricciando il naso. "E nemmeno lui è interessato a me, certo siamo vicini ma non riuscirei mai a stare con lui, ne romanticamente ne sessualmente"

Raven tossì, le era andato di traverso il vino, e Carke la guardò incuriosita, poi una lampadina si accese nella sua testa.

"Aspetta un attimo..." Un sorriso iniziò ad insediarsi sulle labbra di Clarke. "tu e Bellamy... Quando?!"

Raven la zittì con un gesto della mano.

"Tieni bassa la voce!" ringhiò imbarazzata."è successo solo una volta! Tu e Finn eravate andati a caccia e io pensavo che fosse solo una scusa per scopare..."

Clarke ripensò a quel giorno e la sua fronte si corrugò al ricordo.

"Pensavi che mi stessi facendo Finn mentre Miles era con noi?!"

"Non sapevo che Miles fosse con voi!"

"Quindi quando io e Finn siamo stati catturati da Anya tu e Bellamy..."

"OK, è stato un disastro completo" Disse Raven abbattuta mentre Clarke cercava in tutti i modi di non ridere.

Alla fine Clarke riuscì a ricomporsi e spostò il suo sguardo sulla sua migliore amica.

"Quando ho scoperto di te ero così arrabbiata con lui, non volevo essere l'amante di nessuno. Poi ti ho conosciuta e tu eri forte e non lo meritavi. Non sarei tornata con lui, anche se fosse ancora vivo." Disse Clarke riservandole uno sguardo dolce.

"Lo so, tranquilla, non ti biasimo." Chiarì Raven sorridendole. "E mi dispiace di averti colpita in faccia!"

Clarke scrollò le spalle sorridendo.

"Va bene, me li sarei meritati in altre occasioni."

"Non ti contraddirrò su questo" Scherzò Raven, diventando seria subito dopo. "Se ho imparato qualcosa dalla terra è che non c'è niente da perdere. Se vuoi Octavia vai a prendertela!"

"E da quando tutta questa sfacciataggine?" Chiese Clarke con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Stavo solo imitando Octavia; chiaramente ti piacciono le donne sfacciate." Disse Raven ghignando maliziosamente mentre Clarke lottava contro l'impulso di tirarle un pugno.

"Vai a parlare con lei." La sollecitò Raven.

"E se lei non ricambiasse più?" Le chiese Clarke timidamente.

Raven si addolcì. "Octavia è incredibilmente orgogliosa, se non fosse stata innamorata di te, non ti avrebbe mai perdonata o addirittura baciata."

Clarke sapeva che Raven aveva ragione, ma aveva comunque paura. Prese il bicchiere che Raven le aveva riempito e lo bevve tutto d'un fiato, lo riempì nuovamente e fece la stessa cosa.

"Ora sono pronta. Più o meno." Raven sorrise e scosse la testa mentre la bionda si avvicinava ad Octavia.

Clarke si diresse verso Octavia sentendo i nerve tesi e lo stomaco in subbuglio. Succedeva sempre quando doveva parlare con lei. Qualsiasi cosa dovesse dirle era sempre accompagnata da un'ansia assillante, eppure non poteva farne a meno.

Miller stava parlando con Octavia e quando vide Clarke fece un cenno per salutarla, lo stesso fece Jackson, Octavia le sorrise raggiante mentre i due ragazzi se ne andavano. Clarke gli era profondamente grata.

"Spero che tu stia passando un buon compleanno."

"Grazie per averlo organizzato." Rispose Clarke sorridendo.

"Volevo solo renderti felice." Disse Octavia sinceramente sorridendole, Clarke sorrise a sua volta.

"La tua presenza mi rende felice." Disse Clarke timidamente, Octavia le sorrise dolcemente.

"Sembrava che ti stessi divertendo con le ragazze." Disse Octavia, accennando a Raven che stava parlando con Harper, Monty, Fox e Jasper.

"Sì, sto bene con loro."

"So quanto sono importanti per te."

"Lo sono." Mormorò Clarke. "Ma non quanto te."

Clarke girò leggermente la testa non volendo vedere la reazione di Octavia, ma sentiva il suo sguardo bruciarle addosso.

"Sono innamorata di te."

Clarke aprì la bocca per un attimo sorpresa dalle parole della bruna, che sembrava davvero compiaciuta della reazione di Clarke, aveva un sorrisino fastidiosamente compiaciuto e i suoi occhi brillavano come non avevano mai fatto.

"Perché diavolo devi sempre fare della rivelazioni enormi ogni volta che parliamo?!" La voce di Clarke era chiara ma dolce, Octavia ridacchiava. "Non puoi semplicem-"

Ma Octavia interruppe Clarke baciandola lentamente e teneramente. E Clarke si dimenticò di dove si trovava e chi aveva intorno per un momento, non sentendo il bicchiere di sua madre schiantarsi a terra, non vedendo lo sguardo scioccato sul viso di Bellamy e perdendosi l'urlo vittorioso di Raven.

Octavia si staccò lentamente dal bacio e appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Clarke.

"Dannazione, Octavia." Sussurrò Clarke.

"Bene" Sospirò Clarke con aria fintamente sconfitta. "Ti amo anch'io."


	5. Watch

CLEXA (friendship), LEXTAVIA (friendship)

Non mia.

In sua difesa Lexa si presentava tardi soltanto ai barbecue o alle cene con i vicini, al lavoro era sempre puntuale. Almeno, quasi sempre.

Ma facciamo un passo indietro.

Lexa aveva comprato la sua casa quattro anni prima, avendo avuto la fortuna di essere l'amministratore delegato principale dell'azienda in cui lavorava non le era stato difficile risparmiare soldi per comprare una casa a soli 22 anni.Era una graziosa villetta, molto modesta, con un portico chiuso e un bel giardino; era il posto perfetto per sedersi e guardare il cielo, con un bicchiere di vino magari.

Poi Clarke e Octavia si trasferirono nella villetta accanto alla sua. Sembravano avere circa la sua età ed era piuttosto palese che stessero assieme.Ad un certo punto vide la bruna avvicinarsi alla bionda per un bacio, tutt'altro che casto.

Sì, erano palesemente una coppia queer.

Lexa dovette soffocare una risata al pensiero di cosa avrebbe detto quella bigotta di Melinda Duncan, che abitava in fondo alla strada, quando avrebbe saputo che nel quartiere c'era una nuova coppia di lesbiche.Tra Lexa, questa nuova coppia e Miller e Jackson all'angolo, la vecchia donna pensava che la fine fosse vicina.

Quando le sue nuove vicine la individuarono si diressero verso di lei attraversando l'enorme prato, diviso da una staccionata bianca. Presto Lexa scoprì che Clarke era la ragazza bionda e dipingeva per vivere, mentre Octavia, la bruna, lavorava alla palestra situata nella strada parallela al loro quartiere. Octavia era anche sorda.

Fu una sorpresa inaspettata, ma Lexa fece del suo meglio per non reagire esageratamente. Erano entrambe persone molto estroverse ed era piacevole parlare con loro, nonostante Lexa fosse più riservata, sorrise e continuò educatamente la conversazione.

Dopo quattro mesi dal trasferimento delle due ragazze, Lexa pensava che ormai fossero diventate amiche. Aveva persino imparato un po' di linguaggio dei segni.Il problema era che era diventato chiaro che Lexa era single da troppo tempo e Clarke e Octavia erano state mandate sulla terra per tormentarla.

Erano due ragazze davvero sexy, va bene?Lexa poteva ammetterlo facilmente.Octavia era molto in forma e spesso andava a fare jogging con il cane del mettevano in risalto le sue forme.Clarke, anche se non era esattamente un'amante dello sport (Lexa aveva visto Octavia praticamente trascinare la sua ragazza addormentata fuori di casa per una corsa più di una volta), era più sinuosa e le piaceva oziare nel loro cortile, prendendo il sole in bikini, e mostrando quelle gambe meravigliose.

E questa non era nemmeno la cosa peggiore. Il giorno in cui Lexa vide Clarke e Octavia uscire in moto, sapeva di essere condannata. Pensava veramente che quelle ragazze potessero diventare la sua religione.

Lei non voleva sembrare una maniaca. Davvero no. Ma alla vista di Clarke e Octavia in quei loro giacchetti di pelle lei non poteva fare a meno di sbavare. Perlomeno le piacevano in egual maniera entrambi i suoi vicini, e questa era una cosa buona, giusto?

Il compleanno di Lexa era ad agosto ed una sera mentre Lexa era sul portico a sorseggiare un margarita Clarke, vestita solo di un paio di pantaloncini e un top sportivo, tutta sudata e leggermente sporca di terriccio perchè precedentemente stava piantando fiori, si era presentata sul portico.Lexa stava davvero sperando di starsi comportando normalmente e di non star guardando Clarke troppo esplicitamente.Non era preoccupata che Octavia potesse beccarla a squadrare la sua ragazza, per il semplice motivo che Lexa le aveva dato un'occhiata e l'aveva vista fissare piuttosto concentrata il sedere della bionda.

"Cosa vuoi per il tuo compleanno?"

Lexa era quasi sorpresa, lei non voleva nemmeno una festa. Forse era stato il caldo, il margarita, i suoi occhi ipnotizzati dalle goccioline di sudore sulle clavicole di Clarke o forse era solo diventata matta, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorare "Non vedo l'ora di guardare..."

Lexa strinse le labbra rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto e cercando una scusa plausibile.

"Che cosa?Mi dispiace, non ti ho sentita" Sorrise Clarke imbarazzata, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre Octavia, aveva spostato lo sguardo dal sedere di Clarke e stava guardando Lexa con lo sguardo di chi la sa lunga. Lexa deglutì.

"Davvero, non hai bisogno di prendermi nulla. Probabilmente farò una festa, sarà quello il mio regalo." Clarke sbuffò poco convinta.Octavia, d'altra parte, stava guardando Lexa con un enorme sorriso e quando la ragazza ricambiò il suo sguardo la bruna le fece l'occhiolino.

Comprensibilmente, Lexa aveva passato tutta la settimana prima del suo compleanno con un'ansia crescente. E se Octavia l'avesse scoperta? Se avessero deciso di stare lontane da Lexa e le sue fantasie perverse? E se invece Octavia aveva preso in considerazione un trio con Lexa?

La sera del suo compleanno il giardino brulicava di ospiti e risate. Ma era come se Lexa non fosse veramente lì, il suo cervello poteva pensare ad un'unica cosa, Clarke ed Octavia. Non riusciva a togliere loro gli occhi da quando si erano presentate, sentiva il cuore battere a mille.

Finalmente, vide Octavia avvicinarsi brandendo... una piccola scatola?

"Per la festeggiata" dichiarò sorridendo, impaziente di vedere la reazione di Lexa.

"È un orologio?" Uno piuttosto carino, se Lexa ricordava bene, vagamente femminile e leggero che poteva facilmente usare per lavorare.

"Va bene, so che probabilmente ti vergogni di essere in ritardo tutto il tempo.Forse questo sarà d'aiuto."

La bruna era così felice che Lexa non riuscì a non sorriderle. Si sporse per abbracciarla e più tardi abbracciò anche la bionda.

Quando Lexa fu sola in casa scoppiò in una risata isterica, appoggiandosi alla parete per non cadere. Non riuscì a capire se stava ridendo dell'ingenuità di Octavia o di se stessa. Era così felice che Octavia avesse frainteso, forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di fantasticare sulle sue vicine. Persino Anya, la sua migliore amica, aveva smesso di uscire con lei perchè "Puzzava di disperazione" diceva.

Tuttavia, fece del suo meglio per presentarsi puntuale alle diverse feste successive.


	6. Taboo

RELLAMY (friendship)

Non mia.

Bellamy stava osservando Clarke con la fronte corrucciata mentre la bionda scriveva qualcosa sul foglio di carta bianca davanti a lei.Si sporse verso Raven, abbassando la voce in un lieve sussurro "Clarktavia?"

"Clarke ed Octavia" Gli spiegò Raven con un piccolo sorriso."A Clarke piace unire i loro nomi in uno solo."

"Si, lo fa in continuazione" Disse Octavia sbuffando scherzosamente mentre guardava Clarke. La bionda finì di scrivere 'Raven/Bellamy' sul foglio per poi alzare lo sguardo su Octavia."Smettila, O, so che piace anche a te."

"Forse."Disse Octavia con un ghigno di falsa innocenza.

Raven prese le due ragazze per le spalle ed avvicinandosi a loro disse, indicando Bellamy,"Io e Blake vi faremo il culo, promesso."

Clarke rise seguita da Octavia che rise ancora più forte. Ancora in preda alle risata poi Clarke riuscì a dire "L'ultima volta che abbiamo giocato Bellamy era davvero una frana a Taboo!"

Bellamy assunse un'espressione indignata, inarcando le sopracciglia e arricciando il naso. "Reyes ora dobbiamo proprio fargli il culo!"

"Ti ricordi almeno le regole, fratellone?" Disse Octavia ghiagnando. "Ovviamente, però è meglio se le ricordiamo, sai così siamo sicuri che non barerai." Clarke rise leggermente per poi iniziare a spiegare le regole del gioco.

"Devi far indovinare la parola che c'è scritta sulla carta che peschi al tuo compagno, senza però utilizzare le parole scritte al di sotto della parola da indovinare. Capito?"

"Si, me lo ricordavo" Disse Bellamy, con tono sicuro di sè.

"Vinceremo sicuramente."Disse Raven, rassicurante, notando l'espressione poco convinta sul viso di Bellamy."Siamo migliori amici da quando ho conosciuto Octavia in seconda media, pensi davvero che potremmo perdere?"

"Siamo qui affianco a voi, Rey."Disse Clarke roteando gli occhi.

"Mi dispiace Grif." Raven alzò le spalle in segno di scusa."Ma è vero. Io e Bellamy siamo sempre andati d'accordo, siamo migliori amici da quando conosco Octavia!."

"Vero" Iniziò Octavia."Ma io e Clarke ci conosciamo da più tempo e siamo più int- cioè legate di te e mio fratello." Clarke lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa ad Octavia, grazie a dio era riuscita a tenere a freno la lingua per una buona volta.

"Ma se tu odiavi Clarke." Iniziò Bellamy ridendo "L'hai tormentata fino alla seconda media quando magicamente siete diventate amiche, non si sa per quale motivo!"

"Ehi ero davvero odiosa, non biasimo O per avermi odiata, anzi non so come abbia fatto a sopportarmi, ma ehi ora sono simpatica!"

Tutti risero e Raven colse il momento per intervenire "Che ne dite di iniziare? Non vedo l'ora di spaccarvi!"

Tutti annuirono ed Octavia prese la clessidra e fece segno a Bellamy e Raven che avrebbero iniziato loro. Si posizionarono tutti intorno al tavolo e Raven posò le dita sulla carta per poi girarla appena Octavia diede il via.

"Partite!"

"Quale soprannome usiamo per chiamare Clar-"

"Principessa." Bellamy rispose velocemente.

"Esatto, il lavoro che sognavo di fare da piccola?" Raven parlò talmente velocemente che quasi le si annodò la lingua.

"Um... Astronauta!"

Raven annuì."Octavia è tua..."

"Sorella!"

Raven annuì freneticamente. "Clarke è molto brava nel?"

"Disegnare?" Disse Bellamy insicuro.

"Sì!" Esclamò Raven con un sorriso. "Il tuo popolo antico preferito?"

"Romani!"

"No ma simile."

"Antichi romani!" Bellamy sorrise incerto, alzando un sopracciglio verso Raven.

"Sì!" Esclamò Raven allegramente proprio mentre Octavia annunciava la fine del tempo.

"Cinque." Decretò Octavia, lanciando un'occhiata a Clarke che sembrava piuttosto sorpresa dalle abilità di Bellamy.

"Bell sei migliorato allora!" Disse Clarke, nella sua voce c'era evidente ironia ma Bellamy sembrò fregarsene.

Octavia si voltò verso di loro con un'espressione compiaciuta."Pronti a perdere?"

Bellamy resistette all'impulso di alzare gli occhi mentre afferrava la clessidra dalla mani di sua sorella."Pronte?"

Entrambe annuirono e Clarke prese una carta proprio nel momento in cui Bellamy girò la clessidra.

"Li mangiamo sempre a Natale"

"Bastoncini di zucchero." Octavia rispose rapidamente sorridendo compiaciuta.

"Si!" Clarke annuì con entusiasmo."Mi chiami tutti i giorni per darmi cosa?"

Octavia sembrò indecisa per un attimo e poi disse. "Buongiorno?"

"No, l'altra!"

"Buonanotte!" Esclamò Octavia in fretta.

"Simbolo colorato dell'orgoglio gay."

"Arcobaleno!"

"Cosa ti piace farmi, perchè sai che non lo sopporto?"

Octavia assunse un'espressione perversa che sparì quando incontrò gli occhi fulminanti di Clarke.

"Ehm... Solletico!"

Raven aggrottò le sopracciglia guardando preoccupata il timer.Rimanevano solo una decina di secondi, ma Clarke e Octavia non sembravano voler mollare.

"Oh... Lo abbiamo mangiato al nostro pri-" Iniziò Clarke ghignando ad Octavia che rispose al ghigno con il sorrisetto sbilenco di chi la sa lunga.

"Gelato!"Esclamò Octavia con un sorriso.

"Tempo!" Esclamò Bellamy a voce alta, senza aspettare un secondo di troppo.Sospirò mentre allungava la mano verso la penna per segnare sul foglio il punteggio delle due ragazze."Cinque anche per voi."

"Grandioso!" Clarke sorrise e si sporse per lasciare un leggero bacio sulla guancia di Octavia.

"Come hai indovinato la parola gelato?" Chiese Bellamy curioso, inarcando un sopracciglio verso sua sorella.

"Segreto professionale, fratellone."

Bellamy sbuffò sonoramente e poi si voltò verso Raven "Sei pronta?"

"Sì." Raven aveva uno sguardo luccicante che non piaceva particolarmente nemmeno a Bellamy. Quello sguardo ispirava solo una cosa: Vittoria.

Clarke capovolse immediatamente la clessidra mentre Bellamy prese la carta sulla cima del mazzo."Umh... La traduzione italiana del mio soprannome"

"Campana?" Provò Raven esitante.

"Sì. La materia in cui vado peggio"

"Fisica!"

"Si." Bellamy annuì in fretta e afferrò un'altra carta."Lo erano i capelli di Clarke."

"Rossi?"Chiese Raven ridacchiando mentre Clarke alzava gli occhi al cielo.

"Sì!" Bellamy annuì frettolosamente."Oh, Um... Tu ed io siamo un cosa?"

Raven sussultò per un attimo prima di rispondere."Migliori amici?"

Bellamy annuì con energia."La mia festività preferita."

"Ringraziamento!" Sbottò Raven, notando gli ultimi granelli di sabbia cadere.

"Sì!"

"Tempo." Annunciò Clarke compiaciuta."Ragazzi ne avete cinque, di nuovo."

Bellamy sbuffò e si appoggiò allo schienale mentre Raven scriveva il loro punteggio.

"Pronta?" Chiese Octavia a Clarke facendo segno a Raven di prendere la clessidra.

Clarke annuì e le porse le carte con un piccolo sorriso.

Raven girò la clessidra ed Octavia afferrò una carta frettolosamente.

"Lo passiamo assieme da anni!"

"San Valentino!"

"Si." Octavia annuì prima di continuare."L'abbiamo fatto un paio di volte in piscina, ho dovuto pregarti per convincerti la prima volta" Disse Octavia parlando in fretta ma lanciando comunque un'occhiata suggestiva alla bionda.

"Bagno nude!"Esclamò Clarke con un ghigno.

Bellamy sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito dalla mossa audace.

"Sì. Coloro che interpretano i nostri personaggi preferiti nelle nostre maratone"

"Attori!" Clarke rispose velocemente.

"Esatto." Octavia sorrise dolcemente."Oh, Umh... In quanti eravamo quando siamo state arrestate sotto scuola?"

"Cento!" Clarke rise un po'.

"Una parola che usi spesso per descrivermi?"

"Sarcastica!"

"Tempo!"Disse Raven ad alta voce. "Cinque... quindi è un altro pareggio."

"Avete fatto il bagno nude?" Chiese Bellamy alzando un sopracciglio e spostando lo sguardo tra Octavia e Clarke. La bionda arrossì mentre la sorella del moro scoppiò in una risatina nervosa che attirò l'attenzione di Raven.

"Quante volte?" Chiese Raven lanciando un'occhiata suggestiva a Clarke che arrossì di nuovo. Raven sembrava voler dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotta da Bellamy.

"Ora vi facciamo il culo!" Annunciò Bellamy con determinazione.

"Pronto?" Raven si rivolse a Bellamy

"Come sempre." Bellamy le sorrise e Clarke afferrò la clessidra.

"Partite."Disse Clarke capovolgendo la clessidra.

"Ne ho bisogno la mattina." Iniziò Raven rapidamente."Preferibilmente in grandi quantità."

"Caffè!"

"Sì. La parte del corpo che mi sono rotta in terza media"

"Gamba!" Rispose Bellamy velocemente.

"Sì. Un frutto che odi."

"Mele!"

"Giusto! Cosa vorrebbe studiare Octavia all'università?"

"Psicologia!" Esclamò Bellamy senza nemmeno pensarci.

"Umh... Odi farlo!"

"Shopping."Rispose Bellamy senza esitare.

"Sì. Il lavoro della madre di Clarke?"

"Chirurgo!"

"Tempo." Esclamò Clarke con un gemito di disapprovazione."Sei."

"Sì!" Esclamò Bellamy con un sorriso.

Octavia sorrise ed afferrò le carte dalla mano di Raven porgendole a Clarke. "Pronta?" Clarke sorrise ed annuì.

"Partite." Disse Bellamy appena girò la clessidra. Clarke pescò la carta e sorrise. "La prima parola che ti ho detto quando ci siamo conosciute" Disse Clarke ridendo.

"Testa." Rispose Octavia ridendo ed alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Bellamy lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Raven, la ragazza gli sorrise e disse "La prima cosa che Clarke ha detto ad Octavia è stata 'Testa di cazzo, guarda dove vai' me lo ha raccontato Octavia, davvero non lo sapevi?" Bellamy scosse il capo e tornò a guardare sua sorella con un'espressione confusa.

"Mi hai abbracciata per la prima volta nel mio...?" Chiese Clarke, lanciando un'occhiata ad Octavia.

"Salotto!" Octavia rispose tranquilla, sorridendo a Clarke.

"Sì! Una volta da ubriache abbiamo partecipato a cosa nel bar di Harper?"

"karaoke!"Esclamò Octavia, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra dovuto al ricordo di quell'occasione.

Clarke annuì con entusiasmo e prese un'altra carta."Me ne hai regalato uno per il mio compleanno l'anno scorso."

"Braccialetto." Rispose Octavia sicura.

"Sì. L'abbiamo ordinato un paio di notti fa?"

"Cinese!"

Clarke annuì e velocemente girò la prossima carta."Oh, il tuo gusto preferito di frappè!"

"Cioccolato!" Sbottò Octavia.

Clarke annuì mentre afferrava la carta successiva. "Quando guardiamo un film horror ed ho paura ti stringo le..."

"Mani!" Esclamò Octavia allegramente mentre Raven chiamava il tempo."Stop!"

"Sette" Disse Bellamy afflitto mentre Octavia si alzava e correva verso Clarke. Di certo la bionda non si aspettava che la la più giovane dei Blake la baciasse, ma non scanso il bacio, anzi. Era un bacio casto e deciso, durato non più di qualche secondo.

Quando Octavia riaprì gli occhi la prima cosa che vide fu l'espressione sorpresa ma decisamente felice sul volto di Clarke, la faccia scioccata di suo fratello e il sorriso consapevole sulle labbra di Raven.

"Lo sapevo cazzo!" Esclamò Raven senza togliersi quel sorrisino dalle labbra, mentre le due ragazze la guardavano confuse. Clarke aprì la bocca per parlare ma fu interrotta da Raven. "Viviamo assieme ragazze, pensate davvero che non lo avrei capito? Anche se devo ammettere che un grosso indizio è stato sicuramente il casino che fate di notte" Aggiunse ridendo e unendosi ad Octavia ridendo ancora più forte dopo che Clarke arrossì.

"Cosa... Questo... Griffin... GRIFFIN TI SBATTI MIA SORELLA?" Urlò Bellamy che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto sul viso l'espressione di chi ha visto un fantasma.

Clarke assunse un'espressione preoccupata mentre Octavia storse il naso indignata.

"Cosa?! Ti sembro una che si fa sbattere? Sono io che mi sbatto Clarke non il contrario!"

"Octavia!" Esclamò la bionda arrossendo e fulminando la bruna con lo sguardo.

Raven rise ancora guardando l'espressione di Bellamy. Aveva arricciato il naso e corrugato le sopracciglia, le orecchie erano diventate rosse e aveva increspato le labbra in modo buffo.

"Dai Bell, se ti può far star meglio, penso che tua sorella sia davvero brava a giudicare dagli strilli notturni di Clarke!" Disse Raven senza smettere di ridere.

"Raven!" Clarke arrossì un'ennesima volta e Octavia le sorrise stringendole la mano.

"Avrei preferito non saperlo" Disse Bellamy sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi. "Penso che queste parole rimarranno incise nella mia testa per sempre" Aggiunse poi, iniziando a ridere e a lui si unirono anche le ragazze.

"Penso che ordinerò una pizza, ne volete una?" Chiese Raven, dopo aver finalmente smesso di ridere.

"Si io e Clarke ne vogliamo due con salame piccante, e dato che vi abbiamo fatto il culo pagate voi!" Disse Octavia guardando Clarke che annuì energicamente.

Raven sbuffò e prendendo Bellamy, ancora leggermente scosso, per un polso uscì di casa avvertendo le due ragazze che ci avrebbero messo dieci minuti e che non c'era tempo per una sveltina, il che turbò ancora di più Bellamy che assunse un'espressione disperata.

Clarke prese la mano di Octavia e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio sussurrò "Io penso che siano abbastanza."

Octavia non se lo fece ripetere ed alzò Clarke per le coscie sbattendola poco delicatamente al muro ed iniziando a baciarle il collo.


	7. She doesn't care

Non mia.

Clarke bussò alla porta. Non le importava fosse notte fonde. Non le importava che ora fosse. Lei sapeva che Octavia non era addormentata. Glielo aveva detto pochi giorni prima, le aveva detto che non riusciva a dormire bene da qualche giorno, ma Clarke sapeva che era più di qualche giorno. Octavia le aprì in pochi secondi. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloni di tuta nera stropicciati e un top sportivo del medesimo colore. I capelli le ricadevano sciolti sulle spalle e aveva gli occhi leggermente lucidi. Per un secondo si chiese se non l'avesse svegliata e i sensi di colpa iniziarono ad annidarsi nel suo stomaco. Proprio mentre stava per scusarsi, Octavia si spostò invitandola ad entrare.

Nessuna delle due ragazze disse nulla mentre Clarke entrava. Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, occhi che parlavano da se, occhi che avevano tante cose da dirsi, occhi che avevano sofferto abbastanza per capirsi. Entrambe sapevano per quale motivo Clarke era lì, Octavia non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma nessuna delle due avrebbe potuto vivere senza l'altra. Non accadeva spesso, ma quando accadeva era un'esplosione. L'una sapeva esattamente cosa voleva l'altra, si capivano con un solo sguardo, un solo gesto. Clarke sapeva perfettamente tutti gli stati d'animo di Octavia e come trattarla quando si trovava in ciascuno di essi; Octavia sapeva benissimo quali gesti faceva Clarke quando era in ansia, quando era felice, quando era preoccupata, quando era triste o eccitata e sapeva benissimo quando aiutarla e quando lasciare che la bionda combattesse da sola. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiamarlo amore. E forse lo era. Ma nessuna delle due era pronta per ammetterlo. Avevano sofferto e il loro passato faticava ad andarsene dalle loro menti. Perché? Perchè Octavia? Clarke non riusciva a capirlo. Lei sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di Octavia e che Octavia aveva bisogno di lei. E avrebbe fatto di tutto per Octavia.

Sanno entrambe cosa succederà. Octavia le fa un piccolo sorriso prima di avvicinarsi. Clarke le prende le mani, succede spesso quando sono sole. E poi Clarke annuisce in accordo e quasi si sente esplodere come la prima volta quando Octavia fa scontrare le loro labbra. All'inizio è un bacio innocente, senza nulla di malizioso. Presto però diventa sempre meno casto e non importa più nulla. A nessuna delle due importa più chi geme prima. A nessuna delle due importa più la possibilità di essere scoperte. A nessuna delle due importa più dei loro passati.

I loro corpi si muovono insieme e le mani di Clarke iniziano a tremare mentre cerca di togliere i pantaloni ad Octavia, cercando di slacciare il bottone con la mano sinistra mentre con la destra la cinge da un fianco. Mentre allo stesso tempo la bruna toglie la camicia di Clarke. E presto nessuna delle due ha più nulla addosso se non le mani esperte dell'altra. Sapevano entrambe che sarebbe stato tutt'altro che romantico. Sarebbe stato pieno di urla e gemiti. Sarebbe stato rude, animalesco. E sapevano entrambe che andava bene così. Sapevano che avevano bisogno di quello. Piacere. Era l'unica cosa a cui potevano pensare di aspirare in quel momento. Presto la bruna avrebbe preso il comando. Clarke sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto, e anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso la eccitava vedere Octavia sopra di lei. Non sarebbe durato poco. Spesso durava tutta la notte. Nessuna delle due si stufava mai dell'altra. Si sarebbero addormentate assieme, il braccio di Octavia a circondare il busto di Clarke, e la mano di Clarke stretta in quella di Octavia. Ma la mattina successiva Clarke sarebbe sgattaiolata fuori dal letto prima del risveglio della sua amante. Octavia non sapeva mai precisamente quando la bionda se ne andava. L'unica cosa di cui era certa era che al suo risveglio avrebbe trovato un piccolo biglietto al posto della bionda. Diceva sempre le stesse parole.

"Sei sensazionale"

E Octavia avrebbe sorriso leggendolo. Aspettando pazientemente la prossima sera in cui una delle due si sarebbe presentata dall'altra, per un motivo o per un altro. Avrebbe riposto il bigliettino all'interno del suo baule, insieme a tutti gli altri e si sarebbe goduta per un po' l'odore della bionda ancora presente nel letto, prima di uscire e tornare ad essere la persona tagliente che era. La bionda sarebbe uscita e avrebbe indossato di nuovo la maschera da leader che non avrebbe mai voluto indossare. Ed entrambe si sarebbero pentite di non riuscire più ad essere le persone che erano prima di tutto quel dolore.


	8. Moonshine

Non mia.

Octaviadiede un ultimo sguardo al corpo nudo di Clarke che dormiva sul letto, prima di coprirla con il lenzuolo e lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. Prese i suoi indumenti sparsi per la camera e dopo essersi vestita uscì velocemente. Fuori il sole era già alto ed Octavia si maledì per essersi svegliata così tardi. Si vedeva con Clarke da qualche mese ormai, non era iniziata come una cosa seria, solo sesso, ma poi Octavia si era innamorata e dopo settimane di tormenti si era dichiarata scoprendo piacevolmente che Clarke provava le stesse cose. Nonostante questo nessuna delle due aveva trovato il coraggio di dirlo ai loro amici e quindi vivevano la loro relazione in segreto. Di solito la bruna si svegliava nel cuore della notte per tornare nella sua camera, dopo aver passato la prima parte della nottata con Clarke, ma quella mattina non ne aveva proprio voluto sapere di alzarsi ed ora avrebbe dovuto trovare qualche scusa per giustificare la sua assenza.

Octavia cercò di evitare tutti quelli che vedeva per non dover parlare con nessuno ed arrivare il prima possibile alla sua tenda, ma poi...

"Octavia Blake!"

Octavia chiuse gli occhi, respirò profondamente e si girò in direzione di suo fratello.

"Dove cavolo sei stata tutta la notte?! Sono andato in camera tua e il letto non è stato toccato!"

"Io... Io sono-"

"Dai Bellamy lasciala stare, non ha dodici anni!" La voce di Raven era sembrata una boccata d'aria fresca per Octavia, che ignorando completamente Bellamy si girò verso di lei.

"Voglio ancora sapere dove hai passato la notte..." Boffocchiò Bellamy lasciando intendere che ne avrebbero parlato dopo mentre Raven si avvicinava.

"Allora Blake pronti per sta sera?!" Chiese Raven raggiante.

"Cosa c'è stasera?" Chiese Bellamy alzando un sopracciglio.

"Monty e Jasper hanno il Moonshine!" Iniziò Raven sorridendo. "Questo significa che stasera festeggiamo!"

"Ma non lo avevano proibito?" Chiese Octavia ridacchiando.

"Forse..." Disse Raven rimanendo sul vago.

Clarke non sapeva come erano finiti lì. Erano seduti attorno al fuoco nel bosco al tramonto, lei sedeva tra Octavia e Murphy e accanto al ragazzo sedeva Raven, mentre intorno a loro c'erano Harper, Jasper, Bellamy, Miller e Monty che stava riempendo tutti i bicchieri di Moonshine.

"Che ne dite di giocare ad un gioco? Si chiama non ho mai" Chiese Jasper sorridendo. "In poche parole io dirò 'Non ho mai...' seguito da qualcosa che ho fatto, chi di voi lo ha fatto berrà mentre chi di voi non l'ha fatto non berrà."

Tutti annuirono in accordo e dopo un brindisi iniziarono a giocare.

"Inizio io." Iniziò Raven. "Non ho mai ucciso nessuno." Tutti bevvero.

"Raven, siamo in guerra da quando siamo sbarcati qui."Bellamy fece una smorfia.

"Lo so, volevo solo che bevessero tutti."Raven gli fece l'occhiolino e Bellamy roteò gli occhi.

"Tocca a me." Disse poi Murphy. "Non ho mai pianto per amore." Tutti a parte Miller, Monty e Bellamy bevvero.

"Davvero, Murphy?" Chiese Clarke alzando un sopracciglio e Murphy scrollò le spalle sorridendole. Quei due negli ultimi tempi si erano legati molto, se ne erano accorti tutti.

"Non mi sono mai ubriacato fino a vomitare." Disse Bellamy storcendo il naso, tutti apparte Harper, Monty e Clarke bevvero. Octavia lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito a Clarke che arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Non ho mai baciato qualcuno del mio stesso sesso." Disse Harper e Clarke, Miller, Raven, Jackson ed Octavia bevvero.

"Hai baciato una ragazza Octavia?"Chiese Monty.

Octavia annuì. "Chi?" Chiese Bellamy squadrandola. "Segreto del mestiere fratellone." Rispose Octavia facendogli l'occhiolino

"Non ho mai fatto sesso con qualcuno che è seduto qui" Tutti a parte Jasper bevvero.

"Clarke? Octavia? Con chi sareste andate a letto?" Chiese Jasper, scioccato.

"Sì, io e Octavia siamo finite a letto assieme, ma eravamo entrambe mooolto ubriache." Disse Raven ridendo, e Octavia annuì convinta. Era così felice che le avesse coperto le spalle.

Clarke sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, sapeva che era una bugia, lo sapeva. Eppure sapeva che Raven stava flirtando.

"Sorellina abbiamo qualcosa in comune, siamo stati a entrambi a letto con Raven!" Disse Bellamy ridacchiando. Octavia fece una smorfia di disgusto ma non proferì parola.

"Allora, Clarke?"Chiese Jasper.

"Um... Una volta io e Murphy, dopo aver bevuto molto." Disse Clarke e Murphy annuì. Grazie a dio.

"Non ci credo, sono davvero l'unico che non è andato a letto con nessuno di noi!" Disse Jasper afflitto mentre tutti risero.

Il gioco continuò per altri 30-35 minuti circa poi finirono il Moonshine. Tutti erano alticci, ma essendo abituati a bere non erano in condizioni pietose come lo era Clarke che non reggeva affatto l'alcol ed era uno spettacolo da vedere. Continuava a girare su se stessa incitata da Raven e Bellamy per poi cadere a terra e scoppiare a ridere, Octavia guardava la scena da un lato ridacchiando divertita.

Fu quando Clarke si sedette ed iniziò a parlare di Octavia che la bruna si preoccupò.

"Rey, Rey, Rey" Iniziò Clarke biascicando. "Octavia ha dei bellissimi occhi!"

Octavia arrossì un po'. Se qualcuno avesse chiesto era colpa dell'alcol, lei non arrossiva.

"Ma penso che la sua migliore caratteristica fisica sia il culo!" Disse Clarke indicando Octavia in un angolo che non sapeva più se ridere o piangere.

"Sono d'accordo!" Iniziò Raven ridendo ancora più forte mentre Octavia scuoteva la testa.

"Ha anche delle belle tette." Sussurrò Clarke.

"Ma le mie sono più belle perchè rimbalzano di più come il ping pong!" Iniziò Clarke saltellando.

"Vorrei una dimostrazione pratica." Disse Raven sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Oh, ti prego Raven non infierire." Sussurro Octavia più a se stessa che alla ragazza per poi catapultarsi verso Clarke che stava iniziando a spogliarsi.

"Clarke, forse è meglio che tu vada a letto ti va?" Disse Octavia cercando di strattonarla un po', ma Clarke non si mosse, anzi aveva un'espressione confusa sul volto.

"No, no amore mio io vado a letto solo con te, si." Disse Clarke e Octavia si spiaccicò una mano in fronte.

"Amore mio? Dai è adorabile." Disse Monty ridendo assieme a Jasper, le loro risate si spensero non appena videro lo sguardo omicida di Octavia puntato su di loro.

"Sei già stata a letto con mia sorella?"Chiese Bellamy, con un sorrisino sulle labbra, troppo divertito per essere arrabbiato con sua sorella o con la bionda.

"O si." Clarke annuì."Molte volte, in realtà."

"Sopra o sotto?" Sogghigno Raven.

"Dipende dall'umore di Octavia, la maggior parte delle volte è lei che sbatte me, è molto brava." Disse Clarke annuendo mentre Octavia ormai disperata si era seduta affianco alla bionda.

Non era così che avrei voluto dire ai nostri amici che stiamo assieme.

"Qual è la tua posizione preferita?" Chiese Raven ammiccando.

"A me piace quando Octavia fa quella cosa con la-"

"Ok, ok la mia vita sessuale è stata fin troppo sputtanata, la storia è finita, Clarke sta andando a letto." Gridò Octavia alzandosi in piedi e cercando di tirarsi dietro la bionda.

"O cosa?" Iniziò Clarke ridendo. "Mi punirai per caso?"

"Che razza di coppia stravagante..." borbottò Raven con una risata.

"Murphy per favore."Borbottò Octavia, spiaccicandosi per l'ennesima volta la mano in fronte. Murphy prese Clarke di peso con abbastanza facilità e iniziò ad avviarsi verso la camera di Octavia.

"Questo è un tradimento John!" Iniziò a strillare Clarke. "Aspetta che io scenda da qui e te la farò vedere!"

Octavia si girò a guardare i suoi amici per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Siete tutti degli stronzi!" Urlò verso di loro prima di incamminarsi nella direzione in cui si era diretto Murphy.

Al suo arrivo alla camera ringraziò il ragazzo, che si diresse di nuovo verso il bosco, ed entrò. Clarke si era già addormentata e Octavia non potè fare a meno di sorridere guardandola. Si era spogliata e aveva indossato una maglietta di Octavia ed ora dormiva abbracciando il cuscino della bruna. Octavia si spogliò e si distese accanto a Clarke abbracciandola da dietro e sussurrandole all'orecchio la buonanotte si addormentò poco dopo.

La mattina dopo quando Octavia si svegliò fu sorpresa di non trovare Clarke al suo fianco, calcolando come si era ridotta la sera prima sarebbe dovuta essere una morta vivente. Octavia si stiracchiò alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il bagno dove trovò Clarke. Si Clarke seduta a terra con la testa appoggiata sulla tazza del water che dormiva beatamente. Octavia non potè fare a meno di ridere, rise così forte che la bella addormentata sulla tazza diede segni di vita.

"Buongiorno principessa." Esclamò Octavia non essendo in grado di smettere di ridere.

"Mmmh la mia testa è un casino." Biascicò Clarke lasciando ricadere la testa da un lato.

"Direi che è la giusta punizione per tutto quello che hai spiattellato ieri notte!" Disse Octavia appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e guardando divertita la sua ragazza.

"Che ho fatto? Ricordo a malapena come mi chiamo..." Disse Clarke corrugando le sopracciglia.

"Hai detto a tutti che stiamo assieme senza tralasciare i dettagli sulla nostra vita sessuale." Disse Octavia scoppiando a ridere vedendo l'espressione di Clarke.

"Io... Scusa O... Mi dispiace così tanto..." Disse Clarke ancora scioccata.

"Almeno ora non dobbiamo più vivere la nostra vita in segreto" Disse Octavia sorridendo alla bionda. "Tuttavia avrò bisogno di un aiutino per perdonarti..." Sussurrò poi, con la voce piena di malizia. Clarke sorrise alzandosi in piedi ed iniziando a spogliarsi. "Un aiutino simile a questo..." Disse poi quando le uniche cose che aveva indosso erano slip e reggiseno. Octavia si leccò le labbra guardando la ragazza di fronte a lei.

"Più simile a questo..." Disse Octavia scattando verso Clarke e alzandola da terra sbattendola poco piacevolmente al muro ed iniziando a baciarle il collo.

"Sarò felice di aiutarti..." Sussurrò Clarke chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi i dolci baci di Octavia.


	9. Happy endings

CLURPHY (friendship) MURPHAMY

Non mia.

"Oh, andiamo, chiediglielo!" Disse Murphy esasperato.

Clarke schiaffeggiò il braccio del ragazzo, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dalla bruna che stava fissando."Vengo in questo stupido bar da settimane solo per vederti fissarla?!" Disse Murphy abbassando la voce e Clarke sbuffò amareggiata. "Tira fuori le palle Griffin!"

Clarke si girò verso il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio. "Vorresti forse dire che mentre io guardo sua sorella, tu non ti mangi Bellamy con gli occhi? Ma perfavore!" Clarke sbuffò, divertita. "Non sono l'unica che deve tirare fuori le palle!" Murphy sbuffò a sua volta. "Beccato."

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ma non è la stessa cosa e lo sai!"

Clarke alzò un sopracciglio verso il suo migliore amico. "No? Siamo due idioti stracotti di quei due, e nessuno di noi due ha il coraggio di avvicinarsi a loro." Clarke fece una smorfia, storcendo il naso. "Dio, quanto siamo gay!" Disse facendo sorridere tristemente il ragazzo.

"Beh, se la bruna ti odia, allora è la stessa cosa. Io e Bellamy non facciamo altro che litigare!" Murphy sospirò tristemente.

Clarke si addolcì, e smise per un attimo di pulire il bancone, passando un bicchiere di whisky al ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei, che lo bevve in un solo sorso.Guardando l'espressione triste sul viso di Murphy, si girò verso Raven per chiederle di controllare tutto per un momento, quando la sua collega annuì, la bionda si tolse il grembiule e si diresse dall'altro lato del bancone, abbracciando il ragazzo che ricambiò l'abbraccio, nascondendo la testa nell'incavo del collo di Clarke. Murphy era il migliore amico di Clarke dalle elementari, erano sempre stati inseparabili. Da quando Clarke aveva iniziato a lavorare in quel piccolo bar con Raven, la sua coinqulina, Murphy andava lì tutti i pomeriggi per passarli con la bionda, era così che avevano conosciuto Bellamy, cliente abituale del bar. Il più vecchio dei Blake era entrato presto nel loro gruppo di amici e Murphy aveva totalmente perso la testa per lui. Bellamy si presentava spesso al bar con sua sorella, ma la ragazza non aveva mai preso confidenza con nessuno. Questo però non aveva impedito a Clarke di prendersi una bella cotta per la ragazza bruna.

"John" iniziò Clarke parlando piano in modo che solo lui potesse sentire, e il ragazzo le diede tutta la sua attenzione perchè quando la bionda usava il suo nome doveva dire qualcosa di importante. "So che tu e Bellamy siete partiti male, ma sono sicura che se gli chiedessi di sposarti ti trascinerebbe in chiesa sul momento."

Murphy tirò su col naso, cercando di nascondere una lacrima solitaria sulla sua guancia."Ne sei sicura? Perchè a volte penso che tu abbia ragione, mentre a volte penso che lui mi odi." Murphy asciugò un'altra lacrima scesa senza il suo consenso. "Penso di essermene innamorato, non posso perderlo!"

"Oh, tesoro" sospirò Clarke, riabbracciando il ragazzo.

Dio, quei due erano così stupidi.Conosceva Murphy come se fosse suo fratello, non era un ragazzo affettuoso e proprio per questo, quando amava, amava davvero. E conosceva Bellamy abbastanza bene per dire che era cotto del suo migliore amico. Era semplicemente terribile vedere il ragazzo a cui voleva più bene in tutto il pianeta soffrire così tanto, per Bellamy per di più, che chiaramente ricambiava.

Dopo qualche minuto, Clarke si staccò lentamente, lasciando un dolce bacio sulla fronte del ragazzo, che assunse un'espressione disgustata facendo ridere la bionda. Sperava davvero che Bellamy non lo ferisse, se mai Murphy trovasse il coraggio di dichiararsi.

"Ho un'idea!" Iniziò Clarke, con uno sguardo malizioso. "Io vado a parlare con lei mentre tu con Bellamy. Se per qualche ragione dovessimo venire respinti, passeremo il weekend a casa mia, sommersi da cibo e netflix, ci stai?"

"ok, ci sto." Disse Murphy sorridendo nervosamente.

"Questo è il mio ragazzo!" Gridò Clarke alzando la mano e aspettando il cinque del ragazzo che arrivò poco dopo, attirando l'attenzione di alcuni clienti. "Bellamy è là, al tavolo con Octavia" Disse indicando il tavolo al ragazzo. "Vai ora? O hai bisogno di più tempo?"

Murphy sembrò pensieroso per un momento."Penso che lo farò subito, strappiamo questo cerotto!"

Clarke annuì facendogli l'occhiolino. In quello stesso momento fu Raven a chiamarla, stava avendo problema con due vecchi ubriaconi che stavano litigando. Mostrò uno sguardo di scuse al ragazzo, e si diresse in aiuto di Raven, dividendo i due uomini e cacciandoli dal locale. Si rimise il grembiule e preparò un gin tonic per una ragazza appena entrata e poi fece per tornare da Murphy, ma si bloccò quando vide Murphy seduto al tavolo con Bellamy, dove prima si trovava Octavia, che ora era seduta su uno degli sgabelli del bar, mentre guardava Bellamy e Murphy con fare curioso.

Bellamy aveva gli occhi spalancati mentre Murphy parlava guardandosi le mani, Clarke sperò di non aver letto male la situazione e che Bellamy ricambiasse veramente i sentimenti di Murphy. Si tranquillizzò quando vide Bellamy mettere due dita sotto il mento di Murphy e baciarlo con foga.

Presto entrambi i ragazzi erano in piedi e Bellamy stava trascinando Murphy fuori dal locale, il biondo poco prima di uscire si girò in direzione di Clarke facendole l'occhiolino mentre Bellamy lo trascinava via. Clarke roteò gli occhi, ridacchiando e muovendosi verso lo scaffale dei liquori con l'intento di farsi un goccetto prima di parlare con la bruna, ma nel farlo urtò con il gomito la bottiglia di birra di Octavia.

"Cazzo, scusami!" balbettò mortificata.

Octavia prese la sua bottiglia di birra ormai vuota, e la sollevò in aria in una richiesta sileziosa. Clarke annuì silenziosamente e prese una bottiglia di birra dal frigo sotto al bancone.

"Offro io." Disse Clarke timidamente.

Octavia annuì sorridendole genuinamente e prendendo un goccio di birra fresca.

"Qualcos'altro?"

Octavia annuì, staccandosi dalla bottiglia."In realtà volevo offrirti da bere, ma dato che l'hai fatto tu, avrei voluto limitarmi a chiederti se volevi uscire con me, ma non è carino chiedere a qualcuno di uscire mentre sta lavorando." Disse facendo un gesto con la mano verso il grembiule ed alzando un sopracciglio.

Clarke la guardò sbalordita. Aveva sperato che fosse interessata a lei, che avesse notato i suoi sguardi fugaci, che avesse notato il suo interesse; ma non aveva mai ricevuto nessun segnale dalla bruna. Clarke appoggiò le braccia sul bancone sporgendosi un po' verso la bruna.

"Hai ragione non è carino chiedere a qualcuno di uscire mentre sta lavorando." Iniziò ammiccando. "Ma farò un'eccezione per questa volta, quindi se l'offerta è ancora valida..." Disse alzando un sopracciglio.

Octavia si sporse verso Clarke, avvicinandosi ancora di più e sorridendo compiaciuta."In tal caso, ti va di uscire con me, Clarke?" Disse marcando il nome della bionda.

Clarke era ancora più sorpresa che sapesse il suo nome, avevano parlato al massimo due volte e non pensava nemmeno lontanamente che la ragazza si ricordasse il suo nome; sorrise ampiamente.

"Mi piacerebbe, Octavia" Disse marcando il nome della bruna come aveva fatto lei, che non sembrava poi così sorpresa che sapesse il suo nome come invece lo era stata lei.

Rimasero lì a fissarsi negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi Raven le interruppe schiarendosi la gola rumorosamente e lanciando a Clarke uno sguardo malizioso."Grif smetti di flirtare e porta il tuo bel culo qui, devo andare a portare questi in magazzino, servi le due bionde."

Clarke annuì pazientemente."Si Rey, dammi solo un secondo."

Raven sorrise divertita mentre alzava due scatole e spariva dietro la porta del magazzino. Clarke spostò il suo sguardo su Octavia lanciandole un'occhiata di scuse e dirigendosi verso le due ragazze appena entrate, chiedendo le ordinazioni e servendole. In una quindicina di minuti tornò da Octavia che era ancora seduta al bancone che imprecava distrattamente contro Bellamy al cellulare.

"Che succede?" Chiese Clarke alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo divertita dall'espressione di Octavia.

"Sembra che non potrò tornare a casa per un po', a quanto pare il tuo amico e mio fratello si stanno divertendo molto" Disse lanciando un'occhiata suggestiva alla bionda.

Clarke scoppiò a ridere, pensando a quanta paura avesse Murphy inizialmente e a cosa probabilmente stava facendo ora.

"Puoi sempre restare qui a farmi compagnia" Disse Clarke sporgendosi e alzando un sopracciglio.

"Penso che non mi dispiacerà affatto" Disse Octavia allungandosi e lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Nemmeno a me" Sussurrò Clarke toccandosi la guancia e sorridendo ampiamente verso Octavia.


	10. Daddy? Daddy.

PRINCESS/MECHANIC (friendship)

Non mia.

Clarke e Raven avevano appena finito di guardare il film "The Kissing Booth" su Netflix e non erano pienamente soddisfatte del finale.

"Che cosa?!"Esclamò Clarke."No no no, non possono farlo finire così, vero?"

"Sembra che possano farlo e che l'abbiano fatto!"Disse Raven."Ma devono fare una sorta di sequel! Devo sapere se Noah ed Elle rimarranno assieme! E cosa succederà tra Lee ed Elle? E che ne pensi di quella ragazza con cui Lee ha iniziato ad uscire? Ho bisogno di un sequel ora!"

"Vedi, questo è il motivo per cui dovremmo stare lontane da Netflix! Ci eccitiamo per ogni piccola cosa."Disse Clarke ridendo. Raven ridacchiò e annuì in accordo.

"Sì, ma questo film merita tutta la mia eccitazione per ogni minimo dettaglio." Disse Raven con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.Le ragazze risero di nuovo e Clarke colpì amichevolmente la spalla di Raven. Poi il cellulare della bionda iniziò a squillare, Clarke lo aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina, così si alzò per andare a recuperarlo, ma Raven la fermò spingendola di nuovo sul divano.

"Te lo prendo io" Disse."Sto andando in cucina per fare rifornimento di cibo e bibite." Aggiunse facendole l'occhiolino e provocando uno sbuffo divertito da parte della bionda.

"Grazie, Rey"Disse Clarke, sedendosi di nuovo e risollevando il piede appoggiandolo sul bordo del divano.Era stata con Octavia e Raven in gita, ed era inciampata in una roccia, slogandosi una caviglia.Da allora ne Octavia ne Raven la lasciavano camminare per casa come faceva di solito, lo trovava carino ma infinitamente snervante a volte.

Raven tornò nel salotto, aveva due sacchetti di patatine piccanti ed una bottiglia di coca cola in una mano e il cellulare di Clarke nell'altra. Quando porse il cellulare alla bionda emise una risatina sarcastica, inarcando le sopracciglia verso la bionda.

"Hai davvero salvato tuo padre "Daddy", non pensi di essere abbastanza grande Grif?"Chiese mentre guardava il nome del contatto sullo schermo di Clarke, con ancora quel sorrisetto fastidioso piantato sulle labbra. Raven iniziò a bere a collo dalla bottiglia di coca cola, senza comunque spostare gli occhi dal viso della bionda.

Clarke sollevò un sopracciglio verso Raven, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul viso e guardando direttamente negli occhi la sua migliore amica, trascinò il tasto verde rispondendo, si portò il telefono all'orecchio e disse:

"Ehi Octavia."

Raven spalancò gli occhi ed iniziò a tossire per la coca cola che le era andata di traverso.

"Ehi, va tutto bene? Rey sta morendo?" Chiese Octavia dall'altra linea.

"Sì, tutto bene." Rispose Clarke."A Raven è solo andata l'acqua di traverso, non essere così drammaticamente sarcastica O, sta più che bene."Disse Clarke e sorrise quando Raven la guardò scioccata e leggermente incredula.

"Va bene, va bene."Disse Octavia."Beh, mi spiace di non essere potuta restare, principessa, ma il lavoro chiamava. E la tua gamba di legno come va??"

Clarke roteò gli occhi scherzosamente."è ancora slogata."Le disse."Ma sta meglio."

"Buono a sapersi."Disse Octavia."Devo andare la mia pausa è quasi finita, divertititevi senza di me, anche se non so come sia possibile, ti amo."

Clarke sorrise."Ti amo anch'io, O"

Clarke riattaccò il telefono, posandolo sul tavolino accanto al divano, poi spostò lo sguardo verso Raven, che aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati.Sembrava avesse appena visto un fantasma o qualcosa di simile.

"Stai bene?"Le chiese Clarke, ridacchiando e sorridendo nervosamente.

"Uh..." iniziò Raven."Proverò a fingere che non sono venuta a conoscenza del fatto che hai salvato la mia migliore amica come "Daddy" sul tuo cellulare."

Clarke rise."Ehi, pensavo di essere io la tua migliore amica!"

Raven sbuffò. "Lo siete entrambe, ma, mi sembra chiaro, che non posso dire che hai salvato la nostra migliore amica come "Daddy" perchè ora mi è palese che non siete migliori amiche" Disse lei.

Clarke rise di nuovo."Davvero non ci hai mai sentite la notte? Abitiamo assieme da quanto ormai? A volte faccio tanto di quel casino, perchè Octavia è davvero bra-" Iniziò Clarke ma fu presto interrotta da una Raven con gli occhi spalancati.

"Non voglio sapere se la vostra vita sessuale è attiva o meno, Grif, ho già sentito abbastanza." Iniziò Raven "Dio, non riuscirò più a dormire."

Clarke sospirò divertita, ma c'era ancora del nervosismo in lei. "Ma tu, tu sei a posto con questo, vero? Cioè non ti da fastidio, giusto?"

Raven questa volte sorrise comprensiva. "Si certo, sono felicissima per voi ragazze, solo preferirei non trovarvi a fare sesso da qualche parte quando torno a casa, cercate di calcolare bene i tempi, ecco."

Clarke rise. "Tranquilla, sarà fatto" Rise ancora, ma stavolta più con se stessa che con Raven. "Ti va di guardare un altro film?" Propose poi alla bruna che aveva appena aperto un sacchetto di patatine.

"Si, ti prego" Rispose Raven, prendendo il telecomando ed iniziando a sfogliare tutti i film che Netflix aveva da offrire, commentandoli uno ad uno.

"Uh, ti va di guardare Forrest Gump?" Chiese poi ad un certo punto, con un sorrisetto furbo e gli occhi luminosi.

"E me lo chiedi anche?" Disse Clarke. "Mi sembra ovvio che è un si!"

Raven fece partire il film, passando il suo sacchetto di patatine a Clarke e prendendo un altro sorso di coca cola, cercando invano di rimuovere l'immagine scolpita nella sua testa di Clarke e Octavia che- Non riusciva nemmeno pensarci. Anche se in fondo era felice per le sue amiche aveva l'impressione che non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.


	11. Ai hod yu in

Non mia.

Clarke vuole imparare il Trig e Octavia si è offerta di insegnarglielo. Da quando hanno iniziato le lezioni passano molto tempo, troppo secondo Bellamy, assieme, anche al di fuori di esse. Octavia le parla spesso in Trig per capire se Clarke sta imparando qualcosa e rimane sempre molto colpita dai progressi della bionda. Una sera Octavia dà la buonanotte a Clarke in un modo particolare, le dice:

"Ai hod yu in."

Clarke nonostante stia imparando bene la lingua, non pensa di aver mai sentito quell'espressione uscire dalla bocca di un terrestre. Quando Clarke chiede ad Octavia il significato, la bruna sussulta visibilmente, ma poi le spiega che si tratta semplicemente di un saluto riservato alle persone con cui si ha un fortissimo legame di fiducia e non lo si usa spesso per non mettere in pericolo coloro di cui ci si fida ed è per questo che Clarke non l'ha mai sentito.

Passano i giorni, le settimane e le due ragazze parlano sempre più spesso tra loro, le lezioni di Trig sono quasi dimenticate, tanto sono personali i discorsi che intraprendono le due durante le presunte "lezioni".

Poi una sera Clarke pronuncia quel saluto particolare, il sorriso di Octavia diventa luminoso e i suoi occhi brillano leggermente. Clarke sa che Octavia è felice.

E così ogni sera, le due ragazze, dopo le loro lunghe chiaccherate si salutano così, con quel saluto speciale che rende Octavia estremamente felice. Clarke non sa perchè continui a renderla così felice nonostante sia diventato routine, sa solo che le piace rendere Octavia felice e che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per vedere quel sorriso luminoso sulle sue labbra.

Ormai Octavia ha perdonato Clarke per TonDC, anche perchè la bionda si è scusata circa 100 volte, ma Octavia ha capito le sue motivazioni e non vuole più essere arrabbiata con Clarke, non ci riesce nemmeno.

Poi una sera Lexa si presenta alla tenda di Clarke, per accordarsi per la partenza di Kane ed Abby verso Polis, come ambasciatori.Proprio mentre sta per entrare nella tenda, sente le due ragazze ridere e pronunciare quella loro frase, diventata ormai immancabile alla fine delle loro conversazioni notturne. Preferivano non utilizzarla di giorno per motivi di sicurezza. Poi Octavia apre la tenda per uscire e quasi salta alla vista di Lexa appostata lì fuori, ma si riprende rapidamente e salutandola con un cenno veloce se ne va, con ancora un sorriso raggiante sulle labbra.

Lexa e Clarke si accordano sui preparativi della partenza di sua madre e di Kane, organizzando una scorta e provviste per il lungo viaggio.

"Ci vediamo domani..." Mormora Lexa casualmente.

A questo punto, Clarke sa che Lexa ha sentito lei e Octavia salutarsi e pensa che Lexa ora abbia dei dubbi sulla loro lealtà verso di lei, così per dimostrarle che sono ancora fedeli a lei come parte del tredicesimo clan, decide di utilizzare quel saluto, che era riservato in piena sincerità solo ad Octavia, anche con Lexa.

"Ai hod yu in, Lexa" dice poi salutandola, per dimostrarle la fiducia riposta in lei.

Lexa si ferma proprio mentre sta per aprire la porta.

"...Sai cosa significa, giusto?"le chiede.

Clarke sospira frustrata."Senti, Lexa, io sto solo cercando di fare ciò che è meglio per il mio popolo, non so come farti capire che ripongo tutta la mia fiducia in te se non così" Dice poi Clarke guardando Lexa negli occhi, sperando che le sue parole non siano state vane.

Passano alcuni secondi e nessuna delle due sembra voler dire qualcosa, poi Lexa si gira e si ridirige verso l'uscita, ma proprio prima di uscire si ferma.

"Clarke, significa 'Ti amo'" dice prima di uscire lentamente dalla tenda, lasciando sola Clarke ancora scioccata.

Dopo qualche minuto Clarke si riprende e corre fuori dalla tenda per arrivare a quella di Octavia, una volta arrivata la spalanca e dentro c'è Octavia stesa sul letto che appena la sente entrare si alza e si gira verso di lei.

"Senti, immagino che Lexa te l'abbia detto, non era mia intenzione ingan-"

La bruna viene interrotta dalle labbra della bionda che si schiantano sulle sue, un bacio casto, senza nulla di malizioso ma pieno di sentimento e amore.

"Ai Hod Yu In"


	12. Can't sleep

Non mia.

Ogni volta che Clarke Griffin chiudeva gli occhi i suoi pensieri prendevano il sopravvento. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era pensare, freneticamente, senza fermarsi un attimo. Era una miracolo che lei riuscisse a dormire. Infatti non ci riusciva quasi mai.E quando si addormentava, il suo sonno era tormentato da incubi, orribili incubi che rendevano dormire inutile.Clarke era così stanca e sapeva che prima o poi il suo corpo avrebbe ceduto al sonno, così si rassegnò e chiuse gli occhi pensando a cosa avrebbero dovuto fare il giorno successivo. Per prima cosa avrebbero dovuto cercare dell'acqua, ne avevano poca le scorte stavano finendo, poi avrebbero dovuto andare a caccia, anche le scorte di viveri stavano finendo.

"Ehi, Griffin, posso sentirti pensare anche da qui."

La voce ruppe il silenzio, fermando i pensieri frenetici di Clarke. Si era accampata lontano dal resto del gruppo volontariamente, così avrebbe potuto alzarsi senza svegliare nessuno, se si fosse addormentata.

"Vai a dormire, Blake."

Quando non sentì alcun movimento, aprì a malincuore gli occhi cercando la bruna con lo sguardo e trovandola appollaiata su un roccia che la fissava ghignando.

"Scherzi a parte, principessa, devi rilassarti, sei pronta ad entrare in azione anche quando hai gli occhi chiusi."

Octavia saltò giù dalla roccia e spostando alcune rocce si fece spazio sulla coperta di Clarke.

"Perchè sei qui?"

"Jasper russava, Monty piagnucolava nel sonno e Connor non la smetteva di muoversi, non riuscivo a dormire e dato che tu non dormi mai ho pensato che fossi la compagnia migliore"

Clarke si era sdraiata su un fianco appoggiandosi sul braccio sinistro mentre guardava Octavia sistemarsi accanto a lei.

"E non puoi trovarti un posto da sola perchè..."

La voce di Clarke si spense leggermente con tono giocoso ma Octavia non rise come sperava che facesse.Il viso di Octavia si fece serio per un momento e Clarke capì quanto stupida fosse stata a fare quella battuta con una persona che aveva praticamente passato la sua vita da sola, se non con due persone. Ma con la stessa rapidità con cui era diventata seria la sua faccia si ritrasformò in un ghigno.

"Beh, le pantere sono più amichevoli di te."

Clarke roteò gli occhi e si sdraiò di nuovo, guardando le stelle mentre Octavia si stendeva accanto a lei.

"È pazzesco, non è vero?" Iniziò Octavia. "Abbiamo passato tutta la nostra vita prima di adesso lassù."

"Quando ero solita immaginare la terra non me la immaginavo così, non avrei mai... non avrei mai immaginato che... Non avrei mai immaginato..." La voce di Clarke si affievolì. Non poteva piangere, non in quel momento. E non di fronte ad Octavia.

"Non avresti mai immaginato di campeggiare con un ragazza vissuta sotto un pavimento pronta a lottare per la tua vita?" Clarke rise leggermente grata ad Octavia per averla buttata sull'ironico."Esattamente." Disse ridacchiando.

Ottavia si girò verso la bionda per guardarla. "Hai mai lasciato perdere tutto? Cioè hai provato a dimenticarti delle persone dell'Arca, dei Terrestri, di Mount Weather... solo, tutto?"

Clarke chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo."Come potrei?"

"Neanche quando sei... con qualcuno?"

Gli occhi di Clarke si spalancarono e voltò leggermente la testa verso Octavia alzando un sopracciglio."Come scusa?"

"È solo che... quando stavo con Lincoln, non mi importava nient'altro... è stato facile... dimenticare. Ma è sparito da settimane ormai e non lo so mi sento come se non riuscissi a rilassarmi."

"Octavia Blake, seieccitata?"

Clarke non poté fare a meno di ridere quando il viso di Octavia si contorse in un broncio adorabile. La bruna si girò sulla schiena e incrociò le braccia."Dimenticalo."

Clarke allungò la mano verso Octavia e le diede una spinta leggera. "Dai, O, sto solo scherzando." Le braccia di Octavia rimasero incrociate ma girò leggermente il capo verso la bionda.

"Forse quando stavo con Finn ero più leggera... Ma al campo non c'è nessun'altro con cui tu..." Clarke non si era mai vergognata nel parlare di sesso.Ma non appena iniziò la domanda immaginò la giovane Blake fare sesso, questo la fece arrossire. Era così felice che ci fosse buio e che Octavia non lo avrebbe notato.

"Tra l'essere la sorella di Bellamy, essere soprannominata 'Grounder Pounder' ed essere amica tua, non ho molta scelta."

"Mi dispiace." Disse Clarke realmente dispiaciuta.

"Ecco... C'è un modo in cui potresti rimediare."La voce di Octavia era cambiate leggermente, il tono di voce si era fatto più roco e più intenso. Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Clarke.

"Non farò sesso con te, O." Il cuore di Clarke batteva rapidamente e fu quasi un miracolo che la sua voce non tremò.

Octavia la guardò fissa negli occhi. "Andiamo, principessa, so che ti piacciono le ragazze, ho dovuto ascoltare quella moretta laggiù per due giorni perchè le avevi spezzato il cuore sull'Arca!"

"Sì, sono bi e allora? Non significa che farò sesso con te."

"So che sei attratta da me, ho visto il modo in cui mi hai guardata il primo giorno quando mi sono lanciata in acqua."

"Prima di essere attaccata dal mostro del fiume." A questo punto Clarke stava solo cercando di cambiare argomento, la proposta era troppo allettante, era pericolosamente vicina ad accettare.

"Allora perché?" Chiese Octavia alzando un sopracciglio.

"Per prima cosa, sei la sorella di Bellamy, mi ucciderebbe se lo scoprisse."

"Fanculo Bellamy, lo supererà, non è il mio capo, non più." Clarke ridacchiò.

"Riguarda me e te, possiamo aiutarci l'un l'altro." Octavia iniziò ad accarezzare il braccio di Clarke. Lentamente. Troppo lentamente. La sua voce si abbassò in un sussurro roco."Essere un leader può significare essere solo, ma non devi essere sola per forza Clarke."La mano di Octavia si fermò in quella di Clarke, intrecciando le dita a quelle della bionda che strinse la mano della bruna solo dopo qualche secondo.

All'improvviso, Clarke si girò mettendosi a cavalcioni della bruna che rise sorpresa.Clarke si avvicinò al viso di Octavia, i loro nasi quasi si toccavano. Anche la voce della bionda era diventata bassa e roca. "Va bene, Grounder Pounder, ma io sto sopra."

Octavia sorprese Clarke ribaltando la situazione e sorrise vicino alle labbra della bionda."Nei tuoi sogni, principessa."

Le loro labbra si scontrarono e improvvisamente tutto diventò leggero.Tutti i pensieri frenetici insediati nella testa di Clarke si dissolsero e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto fossero morbide le labbra di Octavia e a tutti i punti in cui i loro corpi si scontravano;dalle loro mani, ancora intrecciate, proprio sopra la testa di Clarke, ai loro fianchi che si scontravano ritmicamente.

Non appena Octavia liberò una delle mani di Clarke, la bionda la portò tra i capelli lisci della bruna.La mano libera di Octavia viaggiò verso il basso fino all'orlo della camicia di Clarke, insediandosi al suo interno.Mentre la mano di Octavia accarezzava la pelle di Clarke sotto la camicia, sentì i fianchi della bionda muoversi verso l'alto, desiderosa di più contatto.Clarke sentì Octavia sorridere contro le sue labbra prima che si staccasse e si liberasse della sua camicia.

Quando Clarke ci ripensò più tardi non ebbe presente quando finirono per essere nude, ma ebbe ben presente quando la mano di Octavia arrivò tra le sue gambe. Era così in preda al piacere che per un attimo dimenticò pure dove si trovava. Sentiva tutti i muscoli del suo corpo come elettrizzati. La schiena della bionda si inarcò e le ci volle tutta la sua buona volontà per non gridare.

Il respiro di Clarke impiegò qualche minuto per tornare alla normalità, e quando lo fece Clarke sospirò.

"Se non ti conoscessi direi che non era la tua prima volta... Dove l'hai imparato?"

"Ho avuto la mia buona parte di... studio indipendente."

"Beh, sei uno studente eccellente."

"Zitta, principessa."C'era di nuovo quel ghigno sul viso della bruna.

In risposta, Clarke ribaltò le posizioni trovandosi a cavalcioni su Octavia e stringendo i loro corpi più vicini.Clarke baciò le labbra di Octavia, poi scese sul collo, sulla clavicola, i seni, lo stomaco e lentamente arrivò all'interno coscia.Clarke lasciò che le sue labbra, la lingua e le dita esplorassero ogni millimetro di Octavia fino a che le unghie di Octavia non si impiantarono nelle spalle di Clarke.

Clarke ripercorse la strada che aveva iniziato per tornare a baciare le labbra di Octavia e una volta che i loro respiri si furono stabilizzati si distese.Si aspettava che Octavia scomparisse all'improvviso proprio com'era arrivata, ma una volta vestitesi, Octavia si lasciò ricadere accanto a Clarke coprendo i loro corpi con la grande coperta della bionda.

Clarke rise e si sdraiò, guardando di nuovo le stelle e infilandosi nell'incavo tra la spalle e il collo di Octavia quando quest'ultima alzò il braccio invitandola ad appoggiarsi.

"Vedi, Clarke?" Iniziò Octavia sussurrando alla testa di Clarke."È bello non essere soli, vero?"

Clarke mormorò in accordo."Buonanotte, Octavia."Non passò molto tempo prima che sentisse il corpo di Octavia rilassarsi.Octavia aveva ragione, questo era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.Per un po' nessun pensiero aveva affollato la sua mente, solo Octavia.Quasi come se fluttuassero nello spazio.E per la prima volta da molto tempo Clarke riuscì a dormire tranquillamente, senza nessun demone che affollasse i suoi sogni.


End file.
